


Twinkle Twinkle

by Mandalore5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5
Summary: A little birthday gift for Squish13 author of Goldswap and Golden Universe. Give em a looksee if your curious.





	Twinkle Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squish13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Golden Universe Gaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962208) by [Squish13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13). 



“Steven get back here!”

 

The peace and quiet of a secluded area of Delmarva were suddenly broken by a shrill cry in the evening. From a now permanent ‘doorway’ in an upturned handship, a pudgy child ran out. Hair still soaking wet from a bath. A towel wrapped around his legs, behind him his caretaker chased after him.

 

“You're not done yet! You’ll catch a cold!”

 

Yellow Pearl dashed after him and snatched him up, the boy was struggling and crying.

 

“What’s wrong, what happened?”

 

“The soap got in my eyes and it stung...I..” The boy sniffed and tried to rub at his eyes. Pearl kept his hands away.

 

“You panicked…” Yellow let out a sigh and carried him back in.

 

“Yeah….I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s alright Steven, we’ll fix it.”

 

Back inside the ship, in a bathroom Peridot had jury-rigged by connecting a new set of pipes to an underground water source, there were a lot of filters, Yellow carefully washed Steven’s face. He was still sniffing, his eyes were bloodshot red and sore.

 

“There see? It’s alright,” Yellow washed the rest of the soap out of Steven’s hair. “All better!” Yellow leaned down and planted a kiss on the boys head. “Now get dressed for bed dear.”

 

It had been a long and trying day for both of them. Jasper and Peridot had left early in the morning, so it had just been the two of them all day. After a long and boring trip to the market and a rather messy attempt at baking a cake for his father. Steven had tried painting. Finger painting, if Yellow had to judge by the amount of paint the boy had on him. She grimaced and made a mental note to clean the room he had been in. Pearl turned the corner to Steven’s bedroom and helped the yawning child get tucked in.

 

“Thank you Pearl,” Steven smiled up at her.

 

“Your welcome, do your eyes still sting?” Yellow tucked the boy in.

 

“No, they're sore though.”

 

“Well shut them tight,” Yellow patted his head and gave him another peck on the cheek.

 

“Can...you...sing again?”

 

“Again? Well, I don’t know,” Yellow put a finger to her lips and pretended to consider the boy’s request. She smirked, “Alright but only once.”

 

Steven gave her a wide grin, showing off space where a baby tooth had recently fallen out. Yellow coughed, pretending to clear her throat. It was a thing humans had to do, but she liked the anticipation it built up. Then she started to sing in that haunting lilting tone she’d worked on when a member of her Diamonds court. However, in place of the tones she’d sing for her, she sang a simple lullaby to lull her charge to sleep.

 

_“Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above us all so high_

_As a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are.”_

 

Yes, it was a human lullaby, but with a few alterations, it was perfect for her son, err...her charge. Yes. Yellow went through the refrain twice before she heard a snore. She finished the last line of her song and smiled down at the boy’s sleeping form. She gave him a warm smile and a final peck on his forehead.

 

“Goodnight Steven,” Yellow switched the last light in the room off and made to leave.

 

“Goodnight...Mom…”

 

Yellow froze in the doorway, her face lite up and a warmth spread from her gem. A wide grin broke out on her face as she closed the door behind her. She sighed, her smile fading slightly.

 

“Your life would be a lot simpler if I was little star.”


End file.
